


The Dark Diva

by Occamaestro



Series: Dramatic Drabbles (and where to find them) [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Occamaestro/pseuds/Occamaestro
Summary: After an accident with the rebirth potion, Voldemort becomes a sassy sadistic teenage girl
Relationships: Harry Potter & Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter & Voldemort
Series: Dramatic Drabbles (and where to find them) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964080
Comments: 15
Kudos: 62





	The Dark Diva

**Author's Note:**

> this is crazy, i know

“Robe me!”

Wormtail rushed to hand Voldemort his robe. As the servant tried to slip it on his skin, the dark lord screamed. 

“This is the single. Worst. Robe. EVER!” he shrieked, as he threw off the tattered black cloth. 

“It’s not silk so it’s not fit for my sensitive skin worm tail! I could have broken out in hives but did you care? No, you’re always so selfish.” 

Voldemort burst into tears

“There, there,” said Harry as he glared daggers at the rat. “It’s alright, we’ll just go to Twillfit and Tattings and get a lovely blood-red silk robe, okay?” 

The dark lord sniffled and looked at harry. 

“Okay,” he said, and Harry handed him his own jacket for the time being. 

“And that is a true gentleman, Wormtail, why couldn’t you have been more like him?”

“But- my lord!”

“Ugh- let’s go girl,” said Harry, “you deserve so much better than him. I promise we’ll get a manicure too if we can get to Diagon by 5”

“The prophecy was right, you really are my equal!”


End file.
